Marry You
by thatcreepygirl
Summary: Para conservar su puesto y evitar una guerra, Marshall se debe comprometer. Pero no cualquiera, la elegida es nada más y nada menos que Bonnibel. ¿Podrán poner a un lado sus diferencias y cumplir el jodido deber? o ¿Mentita descubrirá a uno de ambos con una estaca clavada? ¡Primer Bubblelee en español!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Hora de Aventura no me pertence. Si no a Pendleton Ward

* * *

-1-

Estaba totalmente atónito. No entendía por qué carajos le estaban diciendo esto, ni porque justo ahora se lo decían. Lo único que entendía era que aquello era la peor estupidez que le habían dicho en sus 1854 años de vida. ¡Y eso que había escuchado muchísimas sandeces!

—Repítelo de nuevo, Mentita. ¡Y repítelo LENTAMENTE! —demandó con un tic en el ojo izquierdo. Mentita suspiró, por lo menos creía que el chico sería medianamente listo.

—Como usted oyó _príncipe_: usted debe casarse… con la princesa Bonnibel Bubblegum —terminó la menta con un estremecimiento.

Marshall seguía en su ensoñación, sin dejar su tic. De todas las reglas absurdas que tenían los vampiros ¡De todas! ¿Tenía que ser precisamente esa?

Mentita suspiró y salió de la cueva elegantemente. Marshall solamente se derrumbó en el sofá, sobándose la cien. Las palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza, aquellas cochinas palabras que dictaban su fin.

Matrimonio.

Y es que ¡¿Por qué justo ahora?! Tenía más de mil setecientos años en el puesto de Rey de los vampiros, y en toda la condenada existencia de él en el puesto habían omitido ese compromiso concertado.

Encendió el televisor, tratando de concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera el hecho de que se casaría con esa _loca-cara-de-chicle-amante-de-la-ciencia._

— ¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ?! —un grito bestial se oyó en todo el Dulce Reino. Mentita suspiró, los adolescentes de hoy en día… —. ¡¿CÓMO QUE ME CASARÉ CON… CON… CON _MARSHALL LEE_?! ¡AH! ¡Es _MARSHALL LEE_!

—Hermanita, tranquilízate —intentaba calmarla Gumball. Error, la mirada que le mandó Bonnibel le dejó claramente que lo menos que quería era que hiciera de mediador. Y la verdad, era que Mentita tampoco lo deseaba.

Bonnibel respiraba agitadamente paseándose de lado a lado, mientras lanzaba el primer objeto que veía. Algunos de ellos iban a parar a por encima de la cabeza de Gumball, otros a Mentita.

Y es que ¡Estaba furiosa, por Globo! Hubiera preferido casarse con cualquiera. El príncipe Slime; el príncipe Grumoso, ¡Hasta con el rey Helado, y eso era decir mucho! Pero ¿Casarse con Marshall _Soy-más-guay-que-tú _Lee, alías, el hermano de Marceline…? ¡Era el colmo de los colmos!

— ¡NI SUEÑEN QUE ME CASARÉ CON ES TROGLODITA! —grito, antes de irse por la puerta dando un portazo.

¿A quien maldita sea se le ocurrió comprometerla?


	2. Infierno Pre-Marital a Misión Imposible

-2-

-De Infierno Pre-Marital a Misión Imposible-

Si hubiesen pasado cosas peores en la vida, Bonnibel nunca lo hubiese notado. Para ella y cualquier princesa y mujer siempre había soñado con casarse. Claro, estando enamorada.

Desde niña, ella había soñado con chicos dulces, amables, educados… como Gumball. Y Marshall Lee nunca cupo en ese criterio. ¡¿Es qué aquello podía ser peor?!

—Bonnibel, ábreme —exigió Gumball a través de la puerta.

—No, te pido que te retires, Gumball —pidió, haciendo todo uso de su autocontrol para no gritarle y maldecir a todo el mundo.

Gumball suspiró, resignado. En parte, entendía a su hermana. Marceline y su hermano nunca fueron "mejores amigos", sin embargo, aquello no era motivo para que su hermana se encierre en su habitación en una rabieta, por más princesa que fuera. Era su deber como gobernante del Dulce Reino.

Por otra parte, Bonnibel sabía casi perfectamente que tarde o temprano tendría que salir de allí. Ya habían hecho el compromiso, acordado la fecha y no porque ella —o ambos novios— hicieran una rabieta se iría a posponer.

— "_Si un compromiso es acordado, ambos componentes deben acceder sí o sí. En caso contrario, se podrían romper casi totalmente las relaciones entre ambos reinados. O en un caso extremo, entrar en guerra"_ —se vino a la mente de Bonnibel aquel fragmento del tratado matrimonial del "Manual de la Princesa"*.

Y la verdad, nadie estaba de ánimos para una guerra con el reino vampírico… más con Marshall Lee encabezando ese ejército.

Se paró de su cama, casi robóticamente. Se arregló el pelo, el vestido y puso en el lugar correcto su corona que, en la rabieta, prácticamente se le cae. Compuso una falsa sonrisa para salir de su habitación.

Aunque, ahora que lo veía, Marshall debía de pasarlo igual o peor que ella.

Y la verdad, Bonnibel no se equivocaba.

Marshall solo se quedó en su cueva, tranquilo. Bueno, se había quedado tranquilo luego de destrozar casi todo en la casa-cueva con su bajo-hacha, y actualmente una sonrisa satisfactoria adornaba su rostro. No por… bueno, _eso_, si no por imaginar que todos y cada uno de los objetos destrozados eran la pequeña Bonnibel.

Sus manos afinaban una de las cuerdas, mientras una vieja melodía del "viejo mundo" rebotaba en sus oídos.

—_Para aprender a amar, y olvidar a odiar _— se preguntaba si podría aplicar esa enseñanza en su futura vida con Bonnibel. Aunque aquí entre nos, ninguno se lo creía.

—Dime ¿Es verdad que te casarás con Bonnibel?

Marshall miró hacia atrás. Era Marceline. Suspiró y rodó los ojos, si ella lo sabía, ya podía dar por sentado que todo el mundo sabía de su compromiso.

—Ah, eres tú hermanita —dijo mientras volvía su atención hacía la afinación de las cuerdas—. Y sí, me voy a casar con pelo de chicle.

Marceline rió burlona, haciendo que Marshall la mirara con odio. Claro, porque ella no tendría que casarse con alguien como Bonnibel, estaba seguro que si se llegara a casar con Gumball —que ni Dios lo quiera— ella también estaría en su mismo estado de ánimo.

—A todo esto ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Nunca te ha interesado mi vida amorosa, ni a mí la tuya —preguntó, sin despegar su atención de su bajo.

—Simplemente quería saberlo. Digo, no es como si todos los días me fuera a enterar que mi cuñada será Bonnibel —admitó Marceline, dejándose caer en una parte del sofá que no estuviera rota—. Aunque bueno, se nota que la noticia te afectó —rió.

—Veamos el lado positivo —habló Marshall, dirigiéndose hacia su hermana. Está le miró confusa—. No seré el único que sufrirá con todo este desmadre.

Y ambos rieron.

Si bien era cierto que Marceline y Marshall nunca tenían esos "momentos de hermanos" convencionales tal y como los tenían Fionna y Finn, o la Princesa Flama o el Prícipe Flama, pero si los tenían, los disfrutaban.

Y ese momento, por más que la situación futura fuera exasperante para el Rey Vampiro, era uno de esos.

Ambos dejaron de reír, al cabo que Marshall empezaba a tocar el bajo Cherry Bomb. Marceline miraba a su hermano, más ahora su expresión era seria.

—Y ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Marshall miró a su hermana, no había entendido.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer de qué?

—Mira, a ti nunca te agrado Bonnibel, ni aun cuando éramos amigas. Y ella, por su parte, nunca le agradaste. Es obvio que si van a tener un "matrimonio", deben por lo menos soportarse.

Y aunque costaba creerlo, Marceline tenía razón. Si es que en verdad iban a casarse, la gente siempre iría a estar pendiente de su "relación". Y no quería ver como todo Ooo y Aaa hablaba de los gritos matutinos de la pareja real.

Y sin saberlo, Bonnibel estaba en la misma situación de Marshall.

¿Cómo podrían tener un matrimonio decente, apenas soportándose? Esto había pasado de "infierno pre-marital" a "misión imposible".

* * *

**Hola chicos! No saben cuánto los extrañé. Si, sé que quieren matarme por haber tardado un bueeen, pero lo bueno se hace esperar ¿No?**

**Y si, sé que también esperaban algo más largo. Pero entiéndanme, el primer año me tiene MA-MA-DA.**

**Bueno, gracias a todos por sus preciosos comentarios. ¡Nos vemos!,**

**Eury.**


End file.
